


Brief Interlude

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fumbling in the back of a car, In Public, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Lester work through some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 103. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“That went well, don’t you think?”

“We achieved the goal, if that’s what you mean.”

Lester looked over at Claudia in the seat next to him. “It was. You give the Professor far too much leeway. Look how easily we brought his wife back. If he hadn’t been such a bloody maverick…”

“Don’t you think that this will cause more problems in the long run? If we want Helen’s co-operation…”

“Do we? I think Her Majesty’s government is capable of working out the problem of the anomalies without her help.”

Claudia looked at him incredulously. “Then what was the point of dragging her out like that?”

Lester shrugged. “Her help would speed things along, but I hardly think it is indispensable.”

Claudia shook her head, her long hair falling about her face. She knew even as the car sped them back to the Home Office that the journey wasn’t going to be long enough for her to convince Lester he was wrong about this. Or about Cutter and his ragtag team. No journey would be long enough.

“You don’t appreciate my methods?” Lester asked, eyes settling on the driver, who was, like any good government driver, feigning deafness.

“You know I don’t.”

She was annoyed. With Lester, with Cutter, with Helen bloody Cutter. And she wasn’t about to let Lester work his dubious charm on her. He was married and she…she wasn’t going to let him… But even as she made the vows Lester had opened up his briefcase and spread a folder over their legs, ostensibly so they could both examine the contents, but in reality so his hand could snake under it and onto her thigh.

 _”James,”_ she hissed. “Not here.”

“But later would be more acceptable?” His nimble fingers headed towards the buttons on her trousers and began to flick them undone. Claudia grabbed at his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“If you have to ask…”

“We are in a car. We can’t...” she whispered, but Lester was paying her no heed, instead twisting and turning his fingers till they were inside Claudia’s knickers. He smirked as Claudia lifted her hips up a little to give him better access. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this, but as his fingers began to dip inside her, as her body began to react to his expert touch, she knew very well that she would let him do whatever he wanted, witnesses be damned. Their first fumble had been several weeks ago; one moment she had been debriefing him about the Gorgonopsid, the next he was giving her a foot massage, his hands travelling up her legs and running over her crotch before she’d called a halt to proceedings. But ever since she’d wondered what it would be like to have his hands really on her, to have him inside her…

She shivered as Lester’s hand sped up and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, even though she thought, she _knew_ that the driver was aware of what was happening. How many times had he witnessed civil servants behaving like this before now, she wondered, before the build up to her orgasm forced her to refocus.

Lester then surprised her by grabbing her neck and pulling her into a kiss, just as his fingers finally sent her over the edge. He swallowed her groans and she let him take everything she had to give, finally breaking away when breathing became a problem.

“We’re here, sir,” the driver interrupted and Claudia looked out through the window in a daze to see they had made it to the underground garage at the Home Office.

Lester smirked and readjusted his trousers. “Carlson, tell my secretary to hold my calls, and to have Mrs Cutter put in holding. Miss Brown and I have some unfinished business to complete.”

The driver nodded and stepped outside to open the door for them.

“Unfinished business?” Claudia asked. “I think you’ll find that I’m done. I’ll go oversee Helen’s confinement.” And with a pleasant smile she was slipping out of the car and disappearing back upstairs. Lester watched her go, certain he saw a certain swagger to her hips that hadn’t been there this morning.

“I do so like a challenge,” Lester murmured to himself, a rare smile appearing on his face. “Perhaps this project will have its perks after all.”


End file.
